


Katherine Kane, Lex Luthor's Slutty Secretary

by HeroFizzer



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Anal, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Oral, Problematic Themes, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Vaginal, lesbain doing straight stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Going undercover to find plans Luthor has, Katherine Kane, best known as Batwoman, tries her best to get on Lex's good side. Unfortunately, she learns that hard work isn't all the bald billionaire needs if you want to get chummy with him. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Katherine Kane/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 9





	Katherine Kane, Lex Luthor's Slutty Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains problematic themes. Reader discretion is advised.

“Just take the elevator straight to the top, and you'll find Mr. Luthor's office.”

“Thank you so much!”

Letting out a sigh under her breath as she walked away from the front desk, Katherine Kane, best known under the guise of Batwoman, made her way to the elevator, thinking long and hard about the answers she would have for the owner of LexCorp once she was in his office. Her reasons for taking up this job as his secretary were sound; she and a slew of other heroes had heard he was looking to operate with other villains and scheme together a plan so diabolical that it would eliminate those with metahuman tendencies, allowing them to overpower those that relied on technology and take over the world.

Kane had been the one elected by those peers, essentially due to her own knowledge as a business professional, having operated her own business for some time. They figured that with her set of skills Lex was likely capable of promoting her in rapid succession until she was close enough to him to trust her with those plans. As she finally took the elevator all the way up to the top, Kate felt confident that this would be easier than they realized. She paid little attention to the fact that the elevator was made of glass, allowing people to see inside just who was going up or coming down, as she just aimed to focus on the interview. Though she had to admit, there was a sense of perversion in the fact that people could stare inside to their leisure, as if it was built with that voyeuristic intention.

The interview came around, with Katherine maintaining a professional atmosphere around her, as did Luthor. It was strange for her to be on the other side of the desk of the most powerful yet loathed man in the country, interviewing for a job with him, but this was obviously for her own benefits. She had dressed well for this, sporting a red business coat over her white blouse, and a red skirt that went down to her ankles. There was a slit to show off some leg, but it was the least of her concerns; she was dressing for herself, not Lex's eyes.

“And let's say you do get the job, Ms. Kansas,” Lex said, studying over the resume of the pseudonym Kane used for this scenario, “how do I know that you will do a good job for me?”

Kate clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, giving that a moment's thought. It wasn't a question she thought she would be asked, but nevertheless had to pull something from the air. “As you can see, Mr. Luthor,” Kathleen started, “all of the accomplishments I've listed have been completed to the fullest, with little worry for straining on the budget. While that may not matter to you, I like to think it shows my dedication to how I take orders and accomplish them, no matter what I'm told to do.”

Nodding, Lex rubbed his chin as he eyed the professional aesthetic Kane was giving off. He may not have recognized her or the name she was utilizing, but he did enjoy what he was seeing. Even under the layers of clothing, Luthor could tell that there was a smoking hot physique underneath, one which he'd like to see more of. And with an answer like that, there was such potential in that possibility. “I see,” Luthor said, taking another look at the resume offered to him. “a good answer if I ever heard one.”

“Thank you.” Kane said with a warm smile.

“However,” Lex said, “I have to see just how dedicated you are to your craft, Ms. Kansas. You can certainly say these things, you may absolutely show proof of your level of professionalism, but I will need to see for myself how willing you are to reach for the stars. Is that understood?”

“Crystal clear, Mr. Luthor.” Kate said, adjusting the glasses on her face. “You have my word that I will-”

Raising a finger, Lex managed to silence Katherine. “I feel you miss the point.” he said, standing up from behind his desk to approach the red headed hero. “You can say these things all you wish, but I want action. I want to see, not be told. And if I find that you go against your word when the chips are down, you will be thrown out on the streets without question, and your name tarnished within the industry. Now, I repeat: is that understood?”

Kane felt intimidated by Lex, still looking to stand her ground. She had hoped that remaining polite would get her the job, playing the game as she always had, but in the case of Luthor, he was coming off as brash and stubborn as his reputation led her to believe. Getting to that level of trust sounded harder than it would potentially be, but as she had stood with other heroes against gods and demons alike, surely she could withstand any curveballs coming from Lex Luthor. “Yes, sir, Mr. Luthor.” Kate said quietly.

“Fantastic, then.” With a smile on his face, Lex stood over the sitting Katherine, holding his hand out while his crotch was as close to her face as possible. “Welcome to LexCorp. I expect good things from you when you begin next week.”

“And I hope you see my potential, sir.” Katherine said, standing up while she avoided eye contact with the businessman's crotch. Shaking his hand, she could feel the grip around her hand, tightening up as if he was in a vain attempt to crush her fingers. But Kane knew what was happening; Lex was pulling a power move, showing his strength to her as a means of intimidating her and her approach. That might have worked on a less experienced woman, but the woman known as Batwoman knew better with her time in this business world.

She was going to work hard to climb that ladder, and get access to Lex's plans. And before he would even know it, he'd be blindsided by her and the other heroes.

##

Of course, it would have helped Katherine immensely if the tasks she was being told to perform were actually of any value to Lex or the company at large.

Sure, the redhead kept herself busy, doing the small things Lex had either forgotten to do or even making a simple call as what to order for lunch, but these were nothing compared to the things she was hoping to do with her time as an undercover secretary. She was hoping that her means of taking calls and organizing Lex's schedule would show her dedication in regards to how well she could perform these tasks and work at her job, yet despite all of it she couldn't seem to get the attention she wanted.

It wasn't as if she was showing Lex that she was half-assing anything either; he always said to 'keep up the good work', but after almost two weeks of that she was tired of doing just that; she felt she was doing excellent work, the kind of stuff that deserved a promotion, or at least closer proximity to Luthor and his business friends. Instead, she was stuck behind this desk, acting as gatekeeper to the meetings Lex held in his office, unable to hear for herself what they were up to. While many of these could have just been simple business strategies or merger discussions, Kane had a feeling she might have been letting some villains slip through the cracks, though she'd barely recognize them if they weren't wearing the silly getups they were best known for.

And yet her mind kept coming back to the most cringeworthy moment of her interview, where Lex tried to get his crotch as close to her face as non-harrassingly possible. She had the displeasure of seeing a bulge lined out against his black pants, which unfortunately showed her where his mind was during the process. Thankfully for her Katherine was a lesbian, and wouldn't wish to have anything to do sexually with Luthor even if she was straight.

As she was preparing to leave the office for the night, Lex stepped out of his office like he usually would. Rather than get ahead of her and take the elevator down, he merely poked his head out of his office, looking over at the redhead. “Ms. Kansas, could I see you for a moment? I'm aware the business day is over, but I'd like to speak with you about your performance.”

“Of course, Mr. Luthor!” Kane said, showing more enthusiasm towards the request than was needed. She took a moment to groan to herself as Lex stepped back in his office, looking to get the confidence she needed in the hopes he had something negative to say to her.

Taking a seat before his desk, Katherin massaged her skirt over, folding her hands on her lap as she awaited Luthor to speak to her. “Ms. Kansas, you've been working hard since I hired you here,” he said, his eyes remaining focused on hers, “and I have to commend you for the effort you've made. You have been showing yourself to be capable of taking orders, sorting things out down to the level of micromanagement, and brushing through things in the fastest times I've seen while also making sure that the work is done correctly.”

“I'm happy to hear that.” Katherine said, anticipating news of a raise, at the very least.

Unfortunately, the demeanor Lex shifted himself into told Kane that things were not about to go as she anticipated. “However, while you're good at your work, it's not the work I have been anticipating you to do!” shouted Lex, slamming his fist down on the desk. While that obviously startled Katherine, she had no idea what to say, let alone how to react. It wasn't anything she had ever heard a businessman say before, so her mind had to try and go off script with this odd revelation. “As a secretary at LexCorp, you have yet to let loose and perform the tasks needed to advance. While I appreciate that you decided to start from the bottom and work your way to the top, how you have been doing so thus far is not how we do things here!”

Katherine blinked, confused by the statement made by the villainous employer. “And...just what is it then, Mr. Luthor? How are things meant to be done here as opposed to what I've been doing?”

“That's an easy one,” Lex said, pushing his chair out from behind his desk, “come here and I'll explain it to you.” Katherine was very perplexed by this offer, watching as Luthor patted his lap. It was then she knew just what the businessman was looking for, and tried her best to keep her jaw from opening wide. He either wanted her to sit on his lap or do something much less...savory, so to speak. Normally, she would have just left the job and filed for sexual harassment. However, she was dealing with the owner of the company, not to mention she needed to get close to Luthor if she wanted to complete this mission and see just what it was that he and the other villains were working on.

With a sigh of remorse, Katherine stood up and walked behind Lex's desk, her heels clicking into the floor while doing so. Once she took a seat on top of her employer, Luthor smiled warmly at her, though it felt ingenuine to her, like he was trying his best to hide the creepy nature that this sort of encounter would usually have. His hand then ran over her skirt, causing Kane to shiver, though likely not because she enjoyed his touch, but because it freaked her out that someone with the power Lex did was abusing it in such a way. He was trying to butter her up, but it did nothing for Katherine's senses. Had it been a woman, however...no, she still wouldn't appreciate such unprofessional behavior.

“Does that feel good for you, Ms. Kansas?” asked Lex.

“A little.” lied Katherine. She did her best to act at least a smidge interested, her breathing more heavy as he fondled her thigh through the skirt. “So...this is what you meant by forward movement, Mr. Luthor?”

“Call me Lex.” he said, grinning to show off his pearly white teeth. He really shouldn't have, as the tan over his skin made it look absolutely unnatural. “But yes, this is how we truly get things done in LexCorp. And if you can manage this on top of your regular line of work, you might just earn my respect.”

“I see...” Kate said, exhaling through her nostrils. She almost jumped when something pressed up against her ass, knowing it was nothing more than Luthor's cock rising up in his pants. He was definitely incapable of hiding such a horny nature, revealing how much of a hound dog he could be in his spare time. Kane would rather she not go down this path, but if it meant getting to those plans, she was going to have to take one for the team.

“Oh, Mr. Luthor, I think I get a better picture of what you're talking about.” she said, running her hand down Lex's chest, feeling his torso through his button down shirt. “I suppose there are other tasks I could be taking care of for you, is that right?” Her skills in seducing men weren't what she considered to be fantastic, but at the very least she was trying. It was hard to imagine a woman she could treat better when sitting on his lap.

“Indeed,” Lex said with a smile, reaching for the zipper on his fly, “and there's what I was looking for out of you, Ms. Kansas. Now let me see how dedicated you are to your craft.” Kate's eyes went wide as her nostrils flared up, being exposed to Luthor's rock hard cock. It was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life...mostly because she had never been around such huge dongs before. True, her collection of toys and the strapon devices she and partners have used was a different story in itself, but never in the flesh had she laid eyes on a male penis before. “Well? You're welcome to begin working on your task.”

Shaking herself of her stunned silence, Katherine stepped off of Luthor, pivoting and squatting down between his legs. She took hold of his member, holding back the cringe inducing expression this had on her sexuality as she felt the veins pumping against her fingers. The redhead pumped her fist around his cock, hearing sighs of a sexual nature escaping the businessman's mouth, his eyes shut as his voice wavered. It was obvious to Batwoman that Lex was enjoying this means of masturbation, but she was far from pleased from having to perform this task.

All she had to do for now was remind herself that it was important to do, so long as it meant she and the other heroes could get to his plans before it was too late. She hated it, but there was no other choice, really; professionalism was out the window, and this was her only option for advancement in the job.

While she continued to stroke Lex's cock, Katherine tried to focus on anything else she could to keep her mind off of servicing the bald billionaire. But it was useless, as Lex's office was lined with pictures of himself and businessmen from all over, oddly depicted from the waist up. She had to wonder if other secretaries were servicing them in those pictures, which made her situation feel all the worse.

Luthor then pulled Katherine in towards his member, her eyes growing closer to his crown just as her lips were almost brought onto him. The redhead unwillingly opened her mouth, letting the bald billionaire push her down onto his cock. She gagged as the tip pushed its way inside of her orifice, not from the girth that Lex had, but rather the smell; for a businessman as clean as he was, he didn't seem to understand how hygiene is meant for the crotch, either. His groin was the muskiest thing her nostrils had ever been witnessed to, reminding her of the lumberjacks she once had to visit as part of a business trip. That was a whole other story, but the smell definitely resembled that, and she wished she could forget it.

“Don't forget to work your tongue.” Lex sighed, resting his bald head on the back of his seat.

Katherine leered at Luthor, fighting off the urge to growl at him. But the constant reminder of why she was doing this was still in her head, urging her to listen to his orders. She did just as she was told, flicking her tongue against the crown when her lips were distant from the base. When the redhead brought herself closer to his crotch, she swirled it around his member, that disgusting flavor of sweat and salt staining her taste buds. She hoped she would never get used to such a flavor, though she also wished she was never in this position in the first place.

Her hand had, however, gone to reach for Lex's balls, pulling them out of his fly and with the rest of his cock. The heroine fondled the sack, tickling away at it until Lex was exhaling through his lips. His arms grabbed at the rests of his seat, holding them tightly while Katherine worked his knob harder than she needed to. His lips tightened up afterwards, as did the rest of his body. Kate could see that her employer had tensed up, holding back his urges to release, which she was more than thankful for; she didn't want to even know what the man's seed would taste like if it got caught in her throat.

That gave Katherine plenty of time to move back from Lex's cock, preparing to use her hand to massage her saliva into the skin and let the semen fly in the air. Before her lips even parted from the crown, Lex reached down for her red locks once again, pulling her back down on his member. “I hope you weren't going to leave your lips from my cock, Ms. Kansas,” said Lex, groaning through his teeth, “they're to remain there until I've finished my last blast.”

Katherine whimpered silently, as she realized that meant she was going to have to swallow Lex's semen. A disturbing thought, to be sure, but she was going to have to go through with it regardless. Luthor's hips started to buck off his seat, pushing into Kane's face while messing up her makeup. Her lips had already stained his cock with her ruby red lipstick, but he rubbed her face against the crotch of his pants, which he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The veins were throbbing hard against her cheeks and tongue, the blood pumping hard in order to help the bald businessman reach his peak. 

When that did happen, Lex tilted his head back as his strings of semen shot into the secretary's mouth, causing Katherine's eyes to widen as it jumped down her throat. She shivered hard at the fowl taste of the salty yet milky substance, regretting every choice she made in her life that brought her to this moment. It was disgusting in its texture and taste, but she couldn't just spit it out; if she wanted to show loyalty to Luthor, even if in reality she had none, she was going to have to swallow every last drop, until there was no more cum on his cock.

When that did happen, Katherine felt relief wash over her, rolling her eyes back as if to thank whatever deity that it was over. She finally popped her lips off of the tip, seeing so many strings of saliva and semen between the two. Chuckling to himself, Lex sighed as he pet Kane's hair, messing it up without concern. “That will do for now,” Lex said, “thank you for your service today, Ms. Kansas. You're free to leave now.”

“Thanks...sir.” Katherine said, wiping off the saliva from her lips. She may have stained her coat with the substance, but being able to get away from Luthor and his genitals was enough of a relief, even if it did dawn on her that she would have to do this until she got what she needed out of the bald businessman. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

As Katherine was about to step out of his office, Lex called on her once more. “By the way, there's just one more thing; I appreciate how professional you've been dressing, but I'm afraid I should let you know that there's a particular dress code I have for secretarial workers moving forward.”

“...Oh?” Katherine asked with an annoyed tone. “What would that be, by chance?”

##

When Katherine entered LexCorp the next day, she could see that all eyes had been drawn to her. It wasn't the worst thing she could be wearing given Lex's hound dog nature, but it still felt demeaning in some manner.

Her outfit for the day changed slightly, though it seemed to show off a bit more than she would deem professional to her business. Gone was the business suit and the skirt reaching her ankles, the blouse gone as well; now she was wearing a tight one-piece red dress that went down to her knees, yet still showed off a good amount of skin. The outfit itself fit tightly against her body, showing off the size of her breasts and ass that the previous ensemble had been shying away from. The sleeves were gone as well, showing off the toned biceps of the woman. It wasn't a terrible dress, she had worn it many times before, but she hated that she had to even wear it under the orders of Lex Luthor.

As she made her way up the elevator, Katherine couldn't help but look down at the ground level, seeing all the eyes stare up at her while she made her travel up to the highest floor. She wondered why they were so fixated on her until she realized: despite the skirt's length, the higher she went up the elevator, they were able to see under her skirt. Kane pulled down on said skirt, trying to hide her shame from prying eyes, as she never asked for them to look up at her.

Now she could see why the elevator was designed the way it had been.

Finally reaching the office, Katherine found Lex sitting outside and behind her desk, perplexing the red headed heroine. She had no clue as to why her employer was doing so, as he didn't seem to be doing any of her work. No, his eyes were focused entirely on the elevator, awaiting the secretary's arrival, though again she had no clue why these circumstances were present. “Good morning to you, Ms. Kansas.”

“Good morning...Lex.” Kane shivered in disgust, as it felt wrong that she was now on a first name basis with the billionaire, even if he never referred to her by her own. “May I have my seat? I'd like to start working on your tasks for the day.”

Lex chuckled, shaking his head at the redhead. “I've decided that I'm going to be your seat today.” he replied.

“...I'm sorry?” Kate asked, blinking profusely at the bald villain.

“I'd like to oversee your work for a change,” he responded, “and I felt the best way to do that would be to act as your seat and watch over your shoulder.”

“Mr. Luth-...Lex,” Katherine corrected herself, remaining calm despite her teeth visibly clenching together, “I feel that might just be more intrusive than it should be. An employer shouldn't be allowing...”

“Ms. Kansas,” Lex said, “please keep in mind that if you wish to get ahead in this company, you're going to have to play by the rules set in stone.” Katherine muttered something under her breath, but it went unnoticed by Luthor. With as much pride as she could still hold, Batwoman approached her boss, sitting on his lap as she tried her best to perform the tasks for the day. It wasn't necessarily easy for her to do, as sitting atop a human being like they're your chair doesn't exactly equate to comfort. Even worse, it was Lex Luthor, practically everyone's enemy in the metahuman world. And as if it couldn't actually get any worse than that, her ass was sitting right on top of his cock, which was bulging against his pants. It had been poking into her backside for more than an hour, trying her best to ignore it while she continued working on the papers sitting atop her desk.

Lex was stubborn, of course, as he wasn't going to stop until he had what he wanted out of the heroine. He began to grind his hips around, moving about underneath Katherine to the point of distraction. His member was shifting around against her rear, which she felt through her tight dress. It reached the point that Kane couldn't ignore her boss for much longer, and had to stop doing her own job. “Lex, is there something you needed?” she asked vehemently.

“Now that you mention it,” Lex hummed, unzipping his fly, “there is one thing you could do.” His member popped right out of his pants, prodding between Katherine's legs. Looking over her shoulder, Luthor licked his lips, delighted to see so much of the redhead's thighs even as she was wearing the skirt. “You have some lovely legs,” he said, “it'd be a shame if you wasted them.”

“You...want me to use my thighs to jerk your cock off?”

“Is there a problem with that?”

“No, Lex.” sighed Kane, pulling up on the skirt of her dress to reveal more of her legs to the businessman. She could hear the satisfaction in his voice, a sigh escaping his lips as he ogled at her thighs. They were just what he wanted to see, aside from other assets of her figure. But for right now he wanted to see just how willing she was to please him, as he had done with many secretaries before her. Katherine went right to work on Lex's cock, squeezing the meaty member between her thighs and bouncing atop his lap. The sounds he was making disgusted her, enjoying the pleasure that the motions created inside him. It bugged her, but it was yet again another moment where she had to tell herself that it was all to get in on the bald billionaire's plans.

She gave the member a tight squeeze with her thighs, to the point Lex was growling in agony. Oddly enough, it didn't sound to her as though the billionaire was in pain; he was enjoying it, far more than Katherine anticipated. The fact she could even use her thighs to arouse a man was something else, as she never realized how much power that gave her, even if it were fleeting. Still, she used them to her advantage, massaging Lex's cock while trying her best to avoid eye contact with the shaft.

The bounce she made while squeezing the member was humiliating as well, but it was something she would have to get used to. At least once it was over Katherine would be capable of getting back to work, where her mind was still set, even as Lex was being a total pervert to her. His groans of pleasure were getting louder, a sure sign that he was nearing his climax. Kane sighed of relief, happy that this odd massage was coming to the end.

Pumping her thighs harder around his dick, Katherine groaned as she felt Lex quaking underneath, the businessman lacking anticipation of how strong his secretary was. He was going to erupt, and it would be a surprise to her when he did. Looking down at his member, Kane was taken aback by the first shot of jizz to shoot from the urethral slit, hitting her in the face. It landed right on the bridge of her nose, causing her to almost stumble back, were she not already seated atop Luthor's lap. The rest of his cum shot out of his member, though it didn't reach the heights of the first shot, which the redhead was thankful for. Unfortunately, the milky substance splashed down on her red dress, disgusting the woman as it left obvious stains all over the fabric.

When Lex was finished, he sighed of relief, relaxing in Katherine's chair while the redhead remained sitting on top. Her legs released from his dick as it deflated, feeling disgust towards the act she just performed. “Very good,” said Lex after Kate left his lap, “I think you're doing excellent work, Ms. Kansas.”

“Right, thanks, Lex.” sighed Katherine. “If you don't mind I'm going to just...head to the restroom and clean up.”

“Why bother?” laughed Lex as he pulled up his fly. “Just take your dress off and work naked the rest of the day. You'll be just fine.”

“But people coming to you for meetings will see me!” Katherine hissed.

“It will all be for the good of the company.” Lex said, reaching to 'accidentally' grope Kane's breast in an attempt to perk her up. He didn't say how, nor did she understand why, but again she did as she was told, much to her own dismay. For the rest of the day, Katherine remained behind the desk, humiliated whenever any of her coworkers walked past her desk towards Luthor's office, not even bothering to explain why she was in just her bra and panties.

They seemed to know, and it blemished her reputation with everyone but Lex and his cronies.

##

Thankfully for Katherine, her day was at an end. She wasn't pleased with the fact that she was practically working in her skivvies for the remainder of it, but she supposed it could have been much worse than it was. The worst part being that she didn't get to clean her dress of the cum Lex left on it, which means it had probably dried up and attached like a symbiote. At least now she could put the dress on and try to clean it off in the restrooms.

“Ms. Kansas, good. You haven't left for the day.”

The redhead did her best to hide her vitriol towards the employer, himself ready to leave for the day. That sight alone was pleasing to her vision, as it meant she wasn't going to be seeing Luthor in his office for things similar to the previous day.

“I was just getting ready to.” Katherine said, smiling as she started to put her dress back on. Lex didn't take her eyes off of the scene, admiring the beauty of the redhead before she covered it up in the skintight dress once more.

“Why not join me on the elevator ride down, then?” asked Luthor, waiting for his secretary to pack up. “We could take some time to know each other better.”

Katherine held her sigh, unwilling to let her boss hear her annoyance towards him. She knew after a day of this that something was going to happen; there was a reason for why the elevator was made with transparent glass, after all. Still, she wouldn't be able to get ahead if she let him go before her. “Sure, I don't see why not.” Karen said, leading the way as Lex followed behind, obviously taking the opportunity to glimpse at her rear. She could feel his gaze on her backside as her hips swung, but had to endure the perverted nature of the billionaire. How much longer this would go on for was uncertain to Batwoman, but she wasn't going to cave in to male desires.

Once the elevator started to travel down the large building, Lex had started to unbuckle his belt, with Katherine hearing the motions made from his crotch. Luthor let his pants drop to his ankles, leaving his cock exposed to the air, as well as those who could see inside as they passed through the levels. The redhead sighed, asking her employer, “How do you want it done?”

“Well, you've already proven to be good at the oral portions of the job...” Lex teased, admiring the physique under her red dress. “But I suppose you can show that off a little bit more. You've only stained so much of your work attire, after all.”

Without a word, Katherine squatted before Lex, her back to the elevator as they continued to travel at a snail's pace down to the main floor. She had wondered why it took so long to get up to the very top of the building, and now it made even more sense to her, although to say she was pleased with any of it would be an understatement. She begrudgingly started off by sucking on Lex's balls, the scrotum inserted into her mouth while using her hand to pump his cock. The member slowly rose up, laying across the bridge of her nose while she used her tongue to fondle his nuts. Leering at Luthor, Kate showed her dismay at performing such things before her boss, but the businessman didn't care; he had the advantage over her, and he was going to use it for all he could.

“Now,” ordered Lex, “run your tongue from the tip, then swallow my cock whole.”

Having never done something like that before, Kane did so, even thought it was obviously in a begrudging fashion. Her tongue rode from Lex's balls up the lower side of his rod, her breath hitting against the skin just before her tongue pushed over it. Luthor was clearly enjoying it, looking around him at the levels that passed through. The employees that stared on were used to the sight of their boss being sucked off in an elevator, or even fucking the secretary for that matter. Yet no matter how many times they watched it happen, they could never take their eyes off of the sight.

Katherine's lips hit the crown once again, pushing down on his member as if she had learned to properly experience the method in doing so already. She may have practiced on sex toys used by her female partners, but it was still wrong for her to have the real thing protruding into her mouth. Her lips left stains of makeup on the dong as she pushed closer to his crotch, groaning to herself while it managed to burrow into her throat. She was not a fan of sucking dick, to say the very least.

The elevator came to a stop on one of the floors, although Katherine was unable to see for herself just who was there calling for it. While it was nobody she recognized right away, Lex didn't even allow her to turn her head away from his cock. The bald businessman held onto her red hair, holding her close to his crotch while the two employees that called for the elevator stared on in awkward awe.

“Sorry, this is occupied.” Lex said before reaching for the button to shut the doors. “Catch the next one.” The employees then watched as the elevator went down, their eyes trying to follow the visual of Lex getting his cock sucked until the two were out of sight.

They finally arrived at the main hall of the LexCorp building, which was over thirty feet in height on its own. That meant anyone that was around the lobby could see inside the elevator as it reached its slow crawl to the lowest level possible, getting a glimpse of Katherine as she sucked Lex off. Her cheeks turned bright with embarrassment, even if she knew ahead of time that this was what would happen. Luthor knew that everyone leaving for the day would see them like this, and she was given an audience to her oral performance of her boss. It was unpleasant, voyeuristic, and probably broke several codes, but if they knew why she was going through such lengths to please him, they would hopefully understand.

Lex held her head in place, pumping his his against her face. Katherine's mouth opened up, letting out inaudible glucking sounds that were incapable of actual words. The redhead was aware of what was to happen next, and did her best to prepare for it.

Luthor bucked hard into Kate's face, groaning through closed teeth as his body tensed up. His seed shot down into the redhead's throat yet again, but only for so long. Even as Katherine kept close, Lex would pull his hips away even when he wasn't finished. This caused the secretary's face to become coated in the leftover seed, covering up her glasses and chin while the rest landed on the upper portion of her dress. To say she was thrilled to be wearing all of this would be an understatement.

The elevator finally came to a stop, and Lex pulled his pants up while Katherine stood up properly. “Thank you for the ride down, Ms. Kansas.” Lex said as he buckled his belt. “Have a safe trip home. Oh, and don't clean any of that off you or the dress. I expect you to come back to work still wearing my cum on your face.”

“...Yes sir.” grumbled Katherine. As Lex left the building with a swing in his step, the redhead left behind him, regretting this whole plan more than she would have expected herself to.

So much for it being easy. And to walk back home with her dress and face covered in cum for possibly the next twenty four hours was more than she could have asked for out of this.

##

“We're taking a limo ride today?”

Having not bothered to change out of her clothes or shower, Katherine was in surprise of what was next for her and Lex Luthor. Meeting him down in the lower end of the office's parking lot, she felt the dried up cum crusting off her face, having worn it for several hours at this point while the bald boss explained the scenario to her.

“I forgot until we left the elevator last night that I have an interview with some reporter from the Daily Planet,” he explained as he stepped into the back seat of the limo, “so we'll be driving about while they give me a game of twenty questions.”

“And you want me to be here...why?”

“For my own entertainment, of course.” Lex said, smirking at the redhead as she joined him in the limo, wearing her cum stained dress as she took a seat with him. “They'll be asking some questions that won't do more than cover the basics, stuff I've answered a million times over, so I need something to keep me from being fully bored during the ride.”

“Why not hold the interview in your office, then?” asked Katherine.

“Because then he'd see me having you go down on my cock.” Lex said, reaching behind the redhead to grope her ass. “I can't have that getting out to the public now, can I?”

“I guess not...” grumbled Katherine as she rolled her eyes. She allowed Luthor to rub her ass even as she sat on it, copping a long feel for the redhead's rear while the limo driver headed out of the garage, making their way to their next destination.

When they arrived, Katherine recognized the oddly muscular reporter standing on the curb of a block far away from LexCorp. The glasses were an obvious standout as well, as only one person could rock that suit while looking so needlessly nerdy; Clark Kent. She had little idea of his real identity, but she did know that he had several ties to other heroes she worked with, including Bruce Wayne. She figured he would be interviewing them, but what his presence would have to do with him not seeing the 'fun' Lex would put her through confused him.

That was at least until she noticed Clark was taking a seat in the middle portion of the limo, rather than the back area they were already sitting in.”Lex? Hello?” Clark called out.

“Have a seat, Mr. Kent,” Lex said, unzipping his pants for what must have been the third day in a row, “I prefer to have some privacy today, so you'll be speaking to me through the PA system.”

“...Riiiight...” Clark said, feeling rather suspicious over the odd setup for the interview. “Well I appreciate you were able to take some time out of your day, as I have some questions in regards to current events going on at LexCorp.”

“By all means.” Lex said, grabbing the otherwise silent Katherine Kane and pulling her into his lap. It was a position she had come to loathe, her chin rubbing into his balls while his rod forced its way down her throat. There were numerous coughing noises coming from her mouth, which naturally caught the attention of the mild-mannered reporter.

“Lex? Is everything okay back there?” he heard Clark ask.

“Just fine,” Lex assured him, “just some noises with the exhaust. This was the only limo I could get for the day, you know.”

“I see.” Clark said, growing more suspicious with the billionaire. Not that he didn't have any reasons to do so, as he in his disguise of Superman had dealt with Luthor more times than he'd wish to count. “Well, let's begin. First question, how do you feel about...?”

Katherine had started to tune out the interview between Lex and Clark, ignoring them while she dined on her employer's cock. She knew there was no new information to come out of this interview, nothing that she and the other heroes knew about, anyway. Kane was heavily aware of the fact Luthor was a liar and untrustworthy, so she may as well just please the billionaire without question.

The realization that she was doing so, however, raised some awful questions in Katherine's mind: was she actually becoming used to the flavor of Lex's dick? She was becoming less unwilling to handle his cock, and despite the fact she didn't have any reason to, she had still arrived for the interview without doing anything to at least freshen up. She didn't want to think about it any further, but the fact she was doing things to his member without being told to was a great concern to her sexual identity.

Her thoughts on the matter seemed to distract Katherine, as Lex paused in the middle of the interview just to force her mouth down to the base. He furrowed his brow at the redhead, holding onto her hair while Clark was in the middle of a question, hoping to get the response in while the reporter asked his question. The sigh of relief interrupted Kent, causing pause as he heard something that resembled gagging, particularly from a female voice.

“Mr. Luthor? Are you sure everything is fine?” Clark asked from the PA.

“Positive...” Lex groaned, his head tilting back as Katherine swirled her tongue around his schlong. “Just continue.”

“Actually, I finished the question.” said Kent. “But let me repeat it for you.” After doing so, Clark's suspicions began to grow. He couldn't help but wonder just what, exactly, was going on in that back area of the limo. Lowering his glasses, the Kryptonian used his x-ray vision to get a better glimpse of things, seeing the visage of Luthor with his hand on an unidentifiable figure. Once it became clearer to him, he realized he was looking at a redhead, her face behind the red locks of hair that kept him from properly identifying the woman, if at all possible.

Kent had no idea as to why she was bobbing her head against his crotch, at least not for a few seconds. Once it dawned on him what was going on in the back of the limo, he was quite disturbed. It was rather uncomfortable for him to deal with Lex in polite light, given their history, but now to know he was receiving oral services while thinking the reporter was unaware, it was definitely something new for him to witness.

After that, it was rather hard for Clark to continue conducting the interview properly. Even with his x-ray vision off, he could still see things happening on the other end. Suffice to say he wasn't happy, and even though he had more questions to ask of Luthor, he didn't feel comfortable doing so.

“Sorry, Mr. Luthor, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut the interview short.” Clark said. “Thank you for your time, but something just came up on my end.”

“Not a problem, Mr. Kent.” Lex said, petting Katherine's hair as the redhead lashed away at the tip of his cock. “Are you sure you won't need a ride back to the Planet?”

“I'm fine. I have another means of getting back.” Clark assured him.

After the limo stopped, Clark immediately stepped out, making a phone call before he slipped in an alleyway to change into his Superman disguise. “Kara? It's Clark. I had a weird moment where I interviewed Lex, and what I'm assuming was his secretary was...doing things to him.”

“So why are you calling me about it?” asked Supergirl.

“There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She had red hair, if that means anything.”

“Red hair...wait, that's right. Some of us agreed to send Batwoman to LexCorp to go undercover! She had to get some information regarding Lex and his plans with other villains.”

“But...I thought she was gay.”

“...Oh son of a BITCH, Katherine,” moaned Kara, “what did she get herself into...?”

##

Back in the limo, Katherine Kane fondled Lex Luthor's balls, the billionaire grinning like a lunatic as he allowed her to pleasure his pecker. Kate was pumping her lips hard on Lex's member, letting it stretch her throat out with its girth.The veins were pumping hard against her cheeks, the tip pushing into the side of one as well. It was visibly sticking out from her cheek, which Lex couldn't help but take notice of. He chuckled at the sight of the redhead pushing his cock inside her mouth in such a manner, never expecting his secretary to get so into his perverse tests of wills.

“Alone at last.” Lex said, pulling Katherine's head off of his shaft. “Now that I don't have to worry about shutting you up, we can let the real fun begin.”

“How?” asked Kate, still annoyed by the fact she hadn't even blown Lex to completion rather than the fact she was doing it in the first place.

“Take your panties off. If you're even still wearing them, that is.” The bald businessman gave her a coy smirk, to which Kane knew right away what he was teasing her into.

“You really are pushing your luck, you know that?” groaned Katherine out of annoyance, standing up as she removed her panties from her waist. Naturally this relied on her slipping the skirt of her dress up, which made it all the more embarrassing that she exposed her pussy and ass to Luthor. The cramped limo space didn't aid in the fact she had to bend over to do it.

“I'm pushing your limits as well, aren't I?” Lex said as he stroked her saliva into his skin.

The limo driver went over a pothole in the middle of the road, which caused Batwoman to lose her balance. She ended up falling back on Lex's lap, her eyes growing wide as she held her lips closed. The redhead wailed loudly after her fall, as she ended up impaling her vaginal canal right onto Lex's cock.

Not to worry, though, she was fine. The sudden stretch her canal went through after that, however, was a bit much for her to handle.

Indeed, for Katherine Kate it was perhaps the tightest squeeze any sort of elongated member had inside of her snatch, especially after years of dealing with toys and strapon devices. But the way it tried to puncture her cervix aroused her almost on the spot. It was close, but she was thankful that it never happened. Just imagining the possibility of Lex Luthor impregnating and breeding with her was perhaps the worst potential thing to come out of this dilemma.

“Well, get started.” said Lex, giving Kane's ass a smack. “I'm waiting on you here, after all.”

By now Katherine had come to the realization that she had groaned and growled so many times in the last few days that she almost ran out of energy to continue it any further. She couldn't help herself, as every command from Lex just aggravated her more and more. Still, she began to grind her hips atop Lex's lap, feeling as though she were giving the bald billionaire a lapdance. It was a humiliating moment, one that made her glad that the windows on the limo were tinted, otherwise people on the outside could see in.

As the redhead worked her hips over the cock, Lex took admiration of the rear that sat atop him while his member throbbed against her canal. It was a fine behind, one he was happy to have working under his employ. Relaxing in his seat, the bald businessman gave Kane's ass a few more slaps, watching it bounce when his palm moved away. Katherine did her best in hiding her frustrations, although she had to admit that it felt nice to pleasure herself with Luthor's dick, so long as she told herself that it was nothing more than a dildo to her. Yet it was a good metaphor for what she was going through right now; being fucked over by Lex Luthor.

Soon Kane began to bounce on top of the billionaire, her ass dropping down with a squish to his lap. Luthor remained amused by the act, pleased with how at ease his secretary was while she worked her pussy on his cock. He felt the lubrication pressing onto his member, riding down the skin and out of the snatch. When he realized she wasn't quite getting to the point he wanted, Lex grabbed hold of Kate's hips, assisting her in the rhythm she had set.

Katherine's eyes went wide, covering her mouth as she gasped from the sudden pull by the billionaire. The impact of her backside on his lap was heard more loudly, with her vaginal fluids spurting out as a result. The friction his cock made against her walls was intensified by how fast she was coming back down on his crotch, staring away from him while her face scrunched up.

“Interested in facing me for the climax?” asked Lex, hissing through his teeth.

“This is just the way I fell on you...” groaned Katherine, although this one came from the constant jabbing his crown made into her cervix. “But if you insist...” The redhead, thanks to her flexibility while performing as Batwoman, managed to twist herself around to face Luthor and his disgusting features, watching him smirk slyly at her. As her need to orgasm intensified, Katherine wrapped her arms around his shoulders, working herself harder on his dong. Kate's face scrunched up after the limo driver hit another bump in the road, which caused her to bounce on the dick with repeated pushes into the cervix.

Forced to watch Luthor's face contort, Kane saw him seething as he grabbed her hips tightly, a sure sign that the billionaire was about to cum. She was nearing her peak as well, only needing Lex for that moment of release. Though she may have been questioning her sexuality thanks to him, she still saw him as a toy of sorts, though she was certain that Lex felt mutual towards her, given the orders he had been giving her throughout.

Bucking harder against his lap, Kane began to work up a sweat while Lex forced her to stare into his eyes, his gaze intensifying due to the throbbing nature of his member. They were both getting close, and neither one was about to hold back. What sped the process up was when the driver hit multiple potholes at once, though why they weren't more careful neither of them knew.

They finally climaxed as a result either way, with Lex pulling Kane in for what must have been the worst kiss of her life. Luthor's breath tasted of champagne and morning breath, as if for all the looks he had, there was still nothing he could do for his mouth, save for some mouthwash. That dampened her mood, even as her pussy was squirting onto Lexs lap, even as his seed bounced off the cervix and filled up her canal, causing the redhead to shiver. She was very much thankful this wasn't going to result in some illegitimate pregnancy with her employer.

Shoving his secretary off of him, Katherine remained limp in her seat, exhausted from the release she had on Lex's cock. Luthor looked down at his pants, sighing at the vaginal fluids that had stained his lap, as well as his pants. “I suppose I should have known that would happen,” sighed Lex, “we may need to make a stop before we head back to the office.”

“For pants?” Katherine said, exhaling as she came down from her high. She grunted as she pushed out a small portion of Lex's seed, turning red from the fact she even let it get this far with the villain.

“I didn't exactly expect you to be a squirter.” Lex admitted, pressing the button on the speakers for the limo. “Mercy, pull over at the nearest clothing store, I'll be going in briefly. Keep Ms. Kansas company until I come back out.”

Within no time the limo pulled onto the curb outside a male clothing store, with Lex zipping his pants up while minding the stain Kane made on his crotch. “I'll be back. Just make yourself comfy.”

After Lex left, Kane took a moment to try and recover from her climax, even as Luthor's seed oozed from her snatch and onto the leather of her seat. She had no idea what was to cum next, other than the fact she would have yet another crony of his to satisfy. Whatever it was going to be, she would be ready for it.

Except for the fact that the limo driver was a woman. This, at least, made her thankful that it was someone who was her type.

Mercy entered the limo, wearing the oddly sexualized version of the typical limo driver attire. It was more like a dress, similar to what Kane had been wearing the last two days, going only up to her crotch and revealing much more leg than Katherine's had. The blonde slid close to the redhead, studying her physique as she kept a close eye on her boss's spunk while it spilled from her snatch. “So you're Mr. Luthor's secretary,” Mercy said, running her hand along the woman's thigh, “I see what he enjoyed out of you so much.”

“Sure, let's go with that.” Kate said, her face turning red. She shied away from Mercy's gaze, exhaling as her gloved hand ran over her thigh, leading into her cum-filled pussy.

“Such pretty looks, a great body, toned shape...” The blonde continued to ogle Kate's body through the dress, her hand moving from the redhead's thigh to unzip the cum stained dress off of her. Kane willingly slipped it off of her shoulders, exposing her red bra and breasts to the limo driver, who licked her lips at the shape of the boobs. This was something more in line with Batwoman's interests, unclasping her bra so that the female blonde could have a turn at suckling on her mounds.

“Mr. Luthor hasn't even touched these yet, has he?” Mercy asked, poking at Katherine's nipples. The redhead sighed as she shook her head, her skin tingling from the nubs being pushed into her soft orbs, causing the driver to chuckle. “Quite nice to be able to have the first taste for a change.” Her teeth clamped down on Kate's nipple, grinding gently between her teeth while her finger reached out for the clitoris. Shivering, Kate's head tilted back while her mouth opened up, impressed by the technique the blonde had for her. This was definitely more to her liking, as it made her thankful that Luthor had at least one other woman on his payroll.

The clit rubbing made Batwoman wet, nestling Mercy's head against her breast while she continued to fondle her nipple with her mouth. The flow of Lex's seed pushed out more easily from Kate's snatch, the redhead purring in delight. Using her tongue, the limo driver swirled it against the areola, making the secretary's breasts hard with excitement. Holding the blonde by the chin, the redhead brought Mercy's lips to her mouth, getting a quick peck in that they embraced for a while longer than expected.

When their lips did part, Mercy lashed away at the cum covered face of the redhead, seeing so much of the dry seed remaining on Katherine's skin. The redhead was more than relieved that she had someone to clean it off, as it had been caked all over her since yesterday.

Mercy then brought herself down to Kate's crotch, kneeling before the seated redhead as she spread her legs out. The limo driver seemed particularly interested in the male fluids seeping out of the snatch, hungry for the taste of her boss. Lapping the large puddle of cream from between the secretary's legs, Mercy made Kane hum with delight, her breath growing heavy as she allowed the loyal Lex woman to eat from her pot. Though there was a bit of her own nectar coming out of her vagina, Katherine knew too well that she was more interested in Luthor's seed than anything.

Still, Katherine was happy that she was with someone who properly knew how to please a woman.

The blonde slurped up Lex's jizz as though it were going out of style, leaving little more than a stain mixed with her saliva between Kate's legs before diving into her muff. She pecked at the creamy folds before injecting her tongue within the canal, purring at the delightful taste that had filled the secretary up. Katherine watched as Mercy eagerly sucked out the cream from her snatch, emptying her of the potential seed that could accidentally impregnate her with the billionaire's child. The friction made by the tongue, as well as the vibration from her lips inhaling the sperm, was enough to bring Kate to the edge once more, satisfied with how Mercy was tending to her.

The position shifted to Katherine laying across the back seat, with Mercy undressing herself as well, revealing her body after yanking the buttons apart off her limo driver gear. The redhead was surprised that she was wearing nothing at all, underneath, although after a second thought, she realized that there must be some daily lusting between her and Luthor. Not that he could blame him after seeing the blonde baring it all before laying on top of her, the driver pushing her pussy into Kane's face.

While Mercy rubbed away at Kate's asshole, her lips played around with her folds, sucking on them as more of Lex's cum came out. It amazed her just how much her boss had filled her up, as it seemed like much more than the driver ever received. Kane was in heaven, happy to lick another pussy after having sucked on Luthor's dong for what felt like days. She was more than happy to eat from the driver's muff, having something that would wash the taste of musk off of her tongue.

The heavy lashing of tongues made both Mercy and Kate breathe and moan heavily, their voices muffled to the outside world. While the limo may not have been rocking at all, there were still passersby that could hear them, though neither one really cared. They were just happy to please one another, as the driver had been growing in heat after hearing the secretary sucking on Lex's cock during most of that interview.

Speaking of Luthor, both women were just nearing their climax before the limo door opened, with Luthor popping back in as he found the pair in their current positions. Kane's face turned red as she saw the boss's smile, a wickedness in his mind now that he had the two to himself. “How nice of you to warm one another up for me.” Lex said, closing the door behind him. He put the bag containing his new pants off to the side, unzipping the current pair that were still stained with Katherine's fluids.

“Yes, sir!” Mercy said, raising her ass up as if presenting it to the billionaire. Kane saw just how happy the driver was to do so, but she herself wasn't looking forward to the idea of having Lex fill her up with more seed.

Removing his pants, the bald billionaire sat on top of Kane, her face being smothered by the musky scent of his sack. Sighing, the redhead, knew what her task was while he plowed his cock into Mercy's ass, filling her rectal cavity with his length. She purred in satisfaction, with Lex working his hips against her rear while the secretary kept her tongue out to lash away at his balls. Though she might not have liked the flavor at first, it had grown on Katherine's taste buds, bringing back that fear that she might be growing fond of Luthor's genitals.

Lex was huffing as his cock pounded into Mercy's asshole, stretching her out to fill his girth. The driver had grown adjusted to the rod filling her up in such a manner, with Katherine figuring that it had to be a daily occurrence between the pair. Hopefully for Kane, she hoped to obtain the plans from Luthor and the other villains before she ended up getting that deeply involved with the billionaire.

“Keep going, Mr. Luthor, sir!” groaned Mercy, backing her ass into his hips to meet in the middle. “Use my ass to keep your cock warm! It's making me grow closer to cumming!” The driver panted heavily, her tongue sticking out as she tried to maintain focus on Katherine's snatch. The redhead appreciated the effort, but she knew by now that her muff had lost focus, with Luthor's dick drilling being her priority now.

The redhead proceeded to play with herself while her lips continued to suck on Lex's balls, keeping them from swinging about while he and Mercy continued to bang together. Her fingers slipped inside her snatch, rubbing away at the more squishy area of her muff, which caused her to ejaculate in such a powerful manner. Her voice muffled by the scrotum, Katherine fingered harder against her internal organs, her body trembling as she grew closer to release. Of course, she wouldn't be the only one getting to the brink. Mercy's pussy was already dribbling onto Kane's chest, her fluids pooling up over the redhead's breasts. It wouldn't be long before either woman came, though what Lex's plans were for his release were unclear to the secretary.

As Lex's hips smacked harder into Mercy's behind, the driver and Kane moaned loudly, their pussies ready to release in unison. Katherine's fluids sprayed against the window, splattering against it while she arched her hips into the air. The driver's fluids cascaded onto the other woman's chest, drenching her skin in the clear lubrication that signalled her orgasm. Kane was enjoying the lewd shower presented to her, pleased that this day at least brought her some form of familiarity. She bit down on Lex's sack as she quivered following her squirting, which set the bald billionaire up for his own ejaculation.

Pulling out of Mercy's asshole, Lex rubbed his rod against her folds, the urethral slit aimed down at Katherine's chest. He growled through his teeth as his load shot onto Katherine's chest, covering his secretary in more than just the driver's fluids. Too exhausted to be upset, the red headed heroine stared up at Luthor's balls, glassy eyed as she came down from her high. It was the second time she had done that today, but it was worth it for a few minutes alone with Mercy.

After that, Lex cackled as he held his member out for Katherine's mouth, the secretary surprisingly more than willing to clean the cum off the crown. The salty flavor of his seed was growing on her as well, slowly becoming second nature to the lesbian redhead.

“Once Mercy recovers,” Lex said as the driver collapsed on top of Kane, “I'll gladly give you a ride home. Consider this a short day, with pay of course. But tomorrow, I want you to wear something a little special for the board of directors' meeting.”

“Special how?” Katherine asked, watching as her fluids dripped off the window like water from a car wash. To her dismay, Lex reached into the bag containing his pants, showing off the outfit he wanted Katherine to wear.

“Oh, and make sure you don't clean the cum off when you put the dress back on. You're more than welcome to finally rinse yourself off before tomorrow, however.”

Sadly, that was the least of matters that could cause Kane relief.

##

Oddly enough, the scowl on Batwoman's face seemed to go unnoticed by everyone as she made her way to LexCorp, wearing the special outfit Luthor had purchased for her.

She had seen many gawking at her wearing nothing more than a red bikini top that just barely covered her nipples up, with a skirt so short that one could see her ass so easily exposed even without an updraft. The cavalcade of whistles and wolf calling coming her way went ignored, but Katherine couldn't help but admit it was grinding on her nerves. She just wanted this whole mission to be done and over with, as she was worried that Lex would end up putting her into something much more skeevy and revealing, like pasties and a C-string thong.

Walking through the lobby was no better, as the woman at the front desk gawked at Katherine's attire, almost offended that she would walk so casually inside the building like that. “Mr. Luthor's orders.” Kate said, responding to a question that hadn't been asked.

Instead of meeting Luthor right at the office, she was to go to the meeting room on the twelfth floor, where the billionaire would meet with managers of each department and branch of his company, looking to discuss their plans for the next fiscal business year. That meant more people had to stare at her as she headed down the hall, getting a glimpse of her body on her way. Even worse, as she boarded the transparent elevator, that gave many more the chance to glimpse underneath her short skirt and get a glimpse of the underwear Luthor picked out for her. To say she was pleased to wear something that rode up her ass would be far from an understatement. The fact that it came with a built in vibrator for whatever reason made her all the more irritated.

When she arrived at the board room, Lex was already there, with maybe one or two of the managers already in there. They were, naturally, all men, young ones at that. She stood at Lex's side, holding her folders at crotch level while overseeing those in attendance as they started to pile in, seeing quite a few old and experienced faces as well. By her count, Katherine saw at least twelve others in that business meeting, all of them gawking at her, speaking under their breath about the things they would love to do with her, and so on.

When Lex's hand touched her behind, Katherine shivered, arching her hips forward even as he gave her cheek a firm squeeze. “I hope you're ready for this one,” Lex said, “because this meeting is planned to go for at least three hours.”

“More than you'd think.” Kate said, exhaling as she did her best to maintain a professional profile even among a sea of horny businessmen. She knew what his statement was truly about, of course, but she didn't want to spend another moment thinking of all the cocks that would come her way. Even if she had been growing used to Lex's member and its taste, she still didn't want to consider that she might be enjoying her predicament.

Bring it, thought Kate, having spent entire orgies in college discovering her sexual interests.

As the meeting began and the lights turned off to display the projections for the meeting across the blank board, Katherine was handed a light by her employer, which went off whenever one of the managers in attendance pushed a button atop the table. This caused the built-in vibrator on her thong to go off, causing Kane to quiver from the sudden jolt inside her snatch. The light flashed the numbered seat to the secretary, who begrudgingly made her way over to the particular seat.

The manager in question was a young one, with jet black hair slickened with hair gel, although she had a feeling that description could go for every younger worker sitting around the table. It was clear this was a method to keep them from being bored during the meeting, but it wasn't much to her liking, to say the least. As he undid his fly, Katherine went down on her knees, not requiring to be told what she was needed to do. Her lips went right onto his cock, suckling away at the tip while her tongue flicked away at the urethral slit, his hands holding her red hair close to his waist. He leaned in to give it a strong whiff, disturbing Katherine as she felt the creepy vibes of the businessman, but continued on with her cock sucking.

It wasn't any different from what she had to deal with regarding Luthor, perhaps smaller and thinner in comparison to the villain, but by the sounds of things Katherine had become quite the expert in male oral services. Her head bobbed along the rod, pulling back with her lips creating small slurp noises that brought her saliva back into her mouth. The tip poked away at the back of her throat, but it wasn't anything new to her after spending several days pleasing Lex.

Her lipstick left several red rings along the skin of the businessman, which she was certain he didn't mind. It would only really be a problem for her if he ended up being married, which she didn't think would be a shock considering the age range of everyone in this board room. As Lex continued to speak during the opening minutes, the man with his jet black hair was getting louder with his moans, which Kane noticed didn't draw attention to them. Somehow, that surprised her, but she knew that this was going to lead others wanting her attention just as much.

As soon as the jet black haired man released his seed in her throat, Kane hummed pleasantly, more than she expected herself to for sucking in the male spunk. It flowed down her throat easily, filling her stomach up as she heard the silenced groans of the manager. He was pleased to dump his load inside of her, even if he wouldn't say as much afterwards.

When Kate thought she would be able to take a break from her oral performance, the vibrator in her panties went off yet again. Her eyes rolled back from the brief stimulation it provided her, looking at the light to see which seat was calling for her. After licking her lips of the creamy treat, the redhead moved onto one of the older gentlemen in attendance, sitting on the other side of the table. Before she could get to her knees, the old man, who had much more hair on his head than Lex despite male pattern baldness kicking in, wagged her finger at her. She ran his hand against her ass, his fingertips pushing through the crack before poking against her rectal entry point.

Knowing where he was looking to stick it, Kate removed her panties, just for the sake of keeping the thong from getting in the way. She then sat atop the older man's lap, pushing his crown against her rectum. It was a tight squeeze for her, as she had yet to take any man's penis through anal means, but it managed to puncture her asshole after a bit of effort. Kane froze up, her hands gripping the edge of the table tightly, as it pushed rather far up her ass, stretching her cavity out along the way. She endured the pain of the sudden push, but it took some time for her to get used to.

She moved her hips across the old man's lap, her eyes peering at the projection in the hopes of learning something regarding Luthor and his villainous plans. Maybe these managers wouldn't have a clue towards that, but she also didn't know how deep the rabbit hole went regarding Lex's ties to villainy. The cock being up her ass was distracting, to be sure, but it didn't help her much when the old man pulled her in by wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her close as he pecked at her neckline, moaning as he placed his lips into her skin. It made her go just a little on the wild side, though she was at least trying her best to imagine it was an older woman doing just that.

A few pumps later, and the old man was finished with the secretary, lasting for a much shorter period than Katherine could even anticipate. Then again, with his age she was certain that he lacked the proper stamina to keep up with most others in that room. All the same, he seemed to have enough cum to fill her ass up, as it started to drip from her asshole before it had been completely depleted of his old balls. His cock popped out of her rectum, and Kate cussed to herself as she put her panties back on, realizing how hard it may be to walk or sit after that surprise stretching.

The second she put her panties back on, Katherine shivered at the vibrations, almost jumping on her heels from the unexpected quiver against her folds. The light that illustrated which number was calling for her went crazy, as did the little toy. It was going off frantically against her snatch, and she soon realized why; as aggravating as it was, she was still enjoying it regardless, as evidenced by her vaginal fluids dripping down her inner thigh.

The numbers slowly stopped, alternating now between two chairs that were close to one another. Trying to keep her balance while the vibrations kept rubbing into her snatch, Katherine found herself with a blonde male and an older man, this one showing signs of old age due to the fading hair dye he wore. Kate guessed that she was going to have to deal with this eventually, two men for the price of one, but how they intended to go about it was beyond her.

She found herself sitting on top of the blonde, his cock much larger than that of Lex's, though she wouldn't want to say that out loud, while the man with the faded hair stood over her with his cock against her face. Given the position it was the same as when she was dealing with the older gentleman, facing away from the blonde while she sucked on the other's cock. The older of the two looked pleased with her oral skills, running his hand through her hair. “Man, I wish I could get a secretary like you to work for me.” he sighed.

Katherine glared at him, though he couldn't tell with how much he ruffled up her hair. It was in her face so much that she had to brush it back, even as she continued to bounce on top of the blonde's cock. The noises the three of them were making were so loud that she swore they were still interrupting Lex's portion of the conference, and yet nobody said a word to them about keeping it down. There was no way they were ignoring Kane and her sexual conduct throughout the meeting, as they all clearly needed some sort of service to take care of them throughout this presentation. Even after serving four men and their cocks, the lesbian redhead had no idea how much time was left in this three hour session.

The realization that there were eight others, nine counting Lex, that probably needed some favor from her, strained Katherine's mind. She felt like she was being pushed off the deep end, embracing this contrived feeling for men and their dicks. She didn't want to forget her true calling as a lesbian, but with so much musk overpowering her senses, the redhead had no idea how much more of this she could handle before she broke.

As one of the other managers in the meeting took the podium from Lex, the blonde let his seed loose inside of Kate's pussy, the redhead's legs shaking as it filled up her canal. Her mouth continued to suck on the graying man, hearing him breathe heavily through his nostrils as they flared up. He held her hair tightly as he continued to bump his waist against her, causing the blonde's chair to roll back and forth as a result. He was so eager to get off by using the redhead's mouth, forcing it down her throat as she came closer to his waist.

Unable to remain with the secretary on his lap, the blonde slapped her ass to lift her off him, his creamed cock popping from her snatch. With both ass and pussy dribbling with cum, the graying man pulled away from her lips as well, her saliva stringed between them. “Bend yourself over the table.” said the man, helping Kate stand upright.

The redheaded secretary did just that, her upper body resting atop the table while her ass stuck out for the businessman to use. He rubbed his tip against her folds, even as the blonde man's seed oozed out, making sure that he was prepared to slide inside. Even with the previous user's load still in her canal, the graying man showed no care towards that when he slipped in between her curtains. Kate's nostrils flared up as he pushed deeper inside her, her hands clenching into fists as she tried to claw into the table. Given its smooth service this was impossible for her to do, but she continued to groan as he continued to stuff her hole with his dick, despite the seed already occupying a good chunk of the snatch.

His hips pushed hard against her ass, reaching for his phone as he took a few pictures of Kate in this position. It was just the right thing for him to do, deciding he wanted to have a little memento to remember this obscene meeting over. Grabbing hold of her hair, he brought Kane closer to him, allowing him to bring much harder poundings to her backside. It was a fun moment to be sure, at least in his case, while the redhead was hoping to learn something in regards to this meeting, unlike the ones this was meant for.

Much like the others before him, the graying man didn't take much longer after that to cum, holding Katherine's hips close to his as his cock erupted inside of her pussy. The redhead moaned after taking in another dump of cum, her eyes rolling back while her breasts rested atop the table. Anyone who wasn't distracted by the presentation could see her breasts pushing down on it, giving them a good view of her orbs as they squished down.

This did prompt another call from someone at the meeting, pushing the button that caused Kate's panties to vibrate against her filled up holes. No longer expecting a break from this long meeting, the secretary made her way over to them, watching them motion for her breasts to use by miming tits at his chest and bouncing them up and down. Kneeling between his legs in a position she was growing shamelessly familiar with, 

Removing her bikini top entirely, Kate began to squeeze his member with her breasts, seeing the rather creepy smile coming from the businessman. It looked as though he was trying too hard to show his pleasure, which caused the redhead to look away while she used her orbs to fondle his cock. She looked down at the slit, waiting impatiently for his cock to erupt so that his cream would fling from the member. Whether it was because she wanted it to be over with or she wanted to eat his cum for herself, it was unclear even to her. The secretary's mind was so foggy at this point she wasn't sure what she wanted in the end.

Her breasts covered every inch of his rod as she bounced them up and down, with the crown disappearing between the mounds while she massaged them as tightly as she could. The sighs from him were still heavily distracting, causing her to do more to distract from the heavy exhaling that escaped his lips. She ended up using hers to rub away at the tip, flicking her tongue when her breasts pulled down on the member to work away at the rod. She had hopes that it would speed up the process, hearing the man's groans grow louder as he neared his peak. She continued to heavily lash away at the crown, gathering up any precum that managed to escape the urethra. Oddly enough, that had been the best tasting thing she had experienced when it came to the male genitals.

Finally, she was taken by surprise when the cum flung up into her face, splattering across her nose and cheeks on impact. Kate kept her eyes closed as she was coated in more of his seed, leaving her mouth wide as well while more of his load managed to fit in her mouth. It was the saltiest cum she had ever injected, and almost wished she hadn't. The secretary ended up swallowing it down regardless, even if she wasn't all that pleased with the bitter aftertaste.

From here, the meeting was slowly growing more redundant to Batwoman, as she was fulfilling the needs and desires of those in attendance. Her face, breasts, ass and pussy were all filled up by the thirteen at that table, leaving Katherine as a creamy mess not seen since that team of men in Manhattan destroyed a giant marshmallow kaiju. Every orifice was filled with seed, and she had ingested so much of it into her stomach that not only did she feel she was going to burst, but drown in the substance as well.

At long last, the meeting was finally adjourned. Wiping the cum from her glasses, Kate had never felt more relieved that something like this would end. Unfortunately, this was barely the end of it, as she quickly recalled Lex's last order for her to perform; kneel by the door and allow the other managers to 'pay tribute' on their way out.

Too defeated to voice her disdain for this, Kate did as she was instructed, resting on her knees just before the exit, with those in attendance lining up for the opportunity to give the redhead one last shot of their wads to remember them by, not that she would hope to do so.

It was hard for Kane to remain kneeling under the throng of men as they ejaculated onto her face. But by now she had grown so adjusted to taking Lex's orders, all for the sake of stealing plans in regards to his operations with other villains, that it was second hand nature for her. Her eyes shut as the ribbons of cum flew onto her face, adding to the layers of milky seed that had already been placed on her throughout the last three hours. It began to drip off her chin, to which Katherine cupped her hands underneath just to catch more of their spunk.

The wait for their cum to drop on Kate's face was more tiresome than she expected, as she learned that most of them weren't capable of getting their cocks back up from their first release. That was understandable when it came to the older gentlemen, as they were starting to get up there in age that their cocks couldn't. Some even decided to go to the back of the line, not quite ready to say their goodbyes to the redheaded woman that pleasured them during an otherwise boring period in their day.

She was thankful that she had been wearing her glasses for this, as the seed that they had been shooting on her covered her lenses up surprisingly quick. She didn't want to see the smiling faces or creepy stares that failed to be erotic while she was catching their loads with face and tongue. There was a lot more shooting into her mouth than she expected, pooling up into a small, milky bird bath if the cum hardened up enough. That was, of course, the last thing she wanted to become, frozen in place as the office blowhole.

With her chest and face coated in sperm, the last of the managers had finally left the board room, with only Kate and Lex left to resume business. The redhead was wearing so much cream that she couldn't see, and even as she swallowed what had pooled up in her mouth, there was no plausible way she could stomach any more. Even where she was kneeling, her holes had been creating puddles of businessman jizz, and yet there was still more left to ooze out. In all honesty, Kate had no idea how much more of this she could take.

Then of course Lex took her by the hand, leading her to the elevator as they left the room. Naked, covered in cum, and without any shame left in her, Katherine felt herself whipped into the glass of the elevator, her body pressing against the pane while others surrounding it could see as Lex violated her ass from behind, shoving his cock in her snatch. By now it was nothing more than secondhand nature to the redhead, who even pushed her ass out just so it was presented to the businessman and his big cock.

As the semen rubbed off her face and body and onto the pane of glass, Kate roared in pleasure as Lex showed her who was boss, pounding into the redhead with the most aggressive rhythm she had seen yet. Though days ago many gawked in awe and perplexion over what they were seeing, by now it had become second nature to working at LexCorp, and nothing more. Luthor still performed the task of public humiliation towards his secretary, as he still hadn't felt that she had properly learned her place in his building.

Then Luthor finally heard it, what he had been longing to hear ever since her employment; bestial roars of passion as her fingernails scratched against the glass, heavy breathing as she lashed her tongue at the cum on the elevator, and the violent begging that came after that. “Fuck me!” Katherine cried out, leering at the bald billionaire. “Fuck me! Breed me! Take that dick and turn me into your bitch! Fuuuuck me! Fill me with that cum! I want it! I want it so fucking bad!” She slapped her palm against the glass, and while it left no dent it was still hard and loud enough that it finally caught the attention of those surrounding the tube.

Luthor grinned, as it was what he wanted to see from this woman he deemed prim and proper from the start; he wanted to break her, turn her into every other woman that fawned over him. No longer would she be a potential breaker of the glass ceiling; she hit her limit, and was now right under his thumb.

He didn't even bother to dump his load in Katherine's snatch, pulling out once they reached the lobby. With spunk still oozing from her orifices, Lex instead decided to lead her to the limo, which had been waiting for him since the meeting's end.

“Come with me, Ms. Kansas.” Lex said, holding the redhead's hand so that she knew to follow him. “I think it's about time you got to see my abode, where we can really have some fun.

Finally...FINALLY...Katherine sighed of relief. This meant she could finally get to know Lex Luthor on an intimate level...as well as hunt down the plans she had been longing for in the first place.

##

“You know...next time I think we should just infiltrate Lex's home next time.”

“Maybe if the guy didn't have a state of the art security system, sure.”

It had been days later since Katherine Kane resigned from Lex's office, finally getting the plans from Luthor's home when he passed out. The redhead was thrilled that even he didn't have the stamina to last a full night, even if they had begun fucking in the early afternoon.

In her own apartment, in her own clothes, Kate was happy to be with her old flame Renee Montoya, best known as the Question, reminiscing about the last few days of the redhead's life. The former police officer was resting on the love seat as Batwoman poured themselves some wine, amused that Kane hadn't already drank her way through her entire alcohol cabinet.

“Even still, that had to be a rough time.” Renee said as Katherine sat next to her, handing off a glass for herself. “Doing everything Lex asked you to just to get that far...I'm surprised you're not chained up in his house begging for more cum.”

“I still prefer women,” Katherine admitted, already drinking more than half of her beverage, “although...ugh, it tastes bad just thinking the words up...I had some fun with Lex's cock.”

“KATE!” Renee shouted, almost offended.

“His COCK, Renee!” emphasized the redhead. “God, the guy attached to it just had to be that asshole...” She sighed in disgust, downing more of her champagne. She stared longingly at the rest of the bottle, considering just drinking it all so she could black out and act as if the whole thing were a dream.

“Yeah, that couldn't have been pleasant.” Renee said, wrapping her arm around Kate's shoulders. “But really? You actually enjoyed his dick?”

Somewhat ashamed with that confession, Katherine nodded. “It was the right shape and size, but if you think I'm going to go through that again just for his dick, you have another thought coming. I just wish it all didn't need to get to the point it did.”

“Like I said, I'm surprised you aren't fully damaged by that.”

“Yeah, I had to do a little bit of acting at the end. The least I could do was make Lex think he had won, and if that's what it took to grab the plans, I had to do it.” Reaching over the armrest of her love seat, Katherine pulled out a wrapped up present from the side, holding it up for Renee to admire. “But before I left home in whatever attire he had planned for me to wear, I had enough time to steal something else from him. For you, Ms. Montoya.”

Curious, Renee took the wrapped up item, noticing the length of the box closely. After unwrapping it and pulling the top open, Montoya's eyes widened, failing to hold back her laughter at the gift she had been given. “Is this...is this Lex's cock?!”

Kate smiled, one of the first genuine ones since the end of the mission. “I molded it in his sleep. Trying to get him to remain on his back the whole time was taxing, but it was worth it just to make sure I had something to remember him by.”

“You made a dildo out of Lex Luthor's cock...” Renee reiterated, shaking her head at the fact she held a toy based off the billionaire's boner. “Katherine Kane, you really do have no shame left.”

“You still want to use it on me, don't you?” Kane asked, raising an eyebrow seductively at the Question.

“If Lex could almost break you with this? Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you'd like to know when I post new stories or update others, follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.


End file.
